Psychotic
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Hell is empty and all the devils are here. Luna would know, she treats their minds. :: Bellatrix & Luna, psychiatrist!au :: For Maisie


**Dedication** : For Maisie Malfoy, who requested Bellatrix & Luna with a psychiatrist!au. Background Bellamort also, since I know she loves it. Enjoy, Maisie!

 **A/N:** Extreme thanks to my beyond wonderful twinie and wifey, AJ, who edited this for me because she's a sweetheart and I love her.

 **x.X.x**

There are only four things in the entire world that Luna Lovegood is sure of:

1\. She's absolutely insane.

2\. So is everyone else.

3\. She can read minds.

4\. It's going to kill her one day.

 **x.X.x**

She gets the letter on a Sunday so rainy she drowns in it, suffocated by the complaints of people's aching hearts.

 _Dear Psychiatrist Lovegood_ , the letter reads. _We of the Azkaban Mental Asylum would like to request your service in the mental care of patient Bellatrix Black, who suffers from a variety of mental issues, as common in her family._

"I can't go," Luna tells Ginny in the kitchen of their shared flat, drinking steaming tea. "I'll completely miss the planning for yours and Harry's wedding."

Ginny finishes drinking her tea and scoffs. "Please, Luna, it's not like planning is that hard. Go do your job and make that whatever psycho you're dealing with becomes saner than sane."

"Are you sure, Ginny?" Luna questions and Ginny raises an eyebrow before saying, "Yes, obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be going anywhere. Go pack."

( _Two days later, Luna finds herself hugging Ginny goodbye and boarding a train. This is the beginning or perhaps the end, but it doesn't change the fact that nothing about this story is in order.)_

 **x.X.x**

Bellatrix Black is insanity reincarnated, the madness of millions, an uncanny mess of hatred and love that's so volatile it takes Luna's breath.

"Nothing we try on her works," the disgruntled, bushy-haired Doctor notes displeasingly, marking something on her clipboard. Luna stares at the bars of Bellatrix's cell, formatted in a way that seems eerily jail like.

"She's dangerous," the Doctor says when she notices where Luna is staring. "Bellatrix killed the last person who went into her cell with nothing but her own hands. I'd advise to you to bring a guard in but I know your erm… uncommon method of being one-on-one with patients.

Luna simply nods and the Doctor sighs, gesturing at the guards to open up the cell.

 **x.X.x**

The first thing Bellatrix does when she sees Luna is sneer.

It would be off putting if Luna wasn't used to seeing Ginny's disapproving face at her family or Mr. Malfoy's annoyed expression when the only friend Draco brings home ever is her.

The first thing Luna does is attack Bellatrix's mind with a fervent passion and a detached ease. It's a dark place, full of illuminated sparks of lunacy, an unhealthy amount of rage, and a coldness that startles even her.

"Stop staring, little girl," Bellatrix hisses and Luna dives deeper.

A twisted type of love makes up the next anger. Lust and obsession in equal measure, for a man who calls himself a Lord and commands Bellatrix to obey him.

( _And she does)_

"He doesn't love you back," Luna says back softly and Bellatrix bares her teeth but her hands, they tremble.

 **x.X.x**

"How do you know that?" Bellatrix demands the second Luna steps into the room the next day, closed in by the the annoyed Doctor who makes it her mission to question Luna's authority.

Luna blinks but doesn't say anything else. Bellatrix waits too, her eyes cold and calculating. It's one of her saner moments and Luna can barely breathe, enthralled by her mere guess of the kind of power Bellatrix could weld at her full potential.

"How do you know?" Bellatrix asks again, impatience colouring her tone again this time. She's desperate.

Luna waits a beat. This pause will be the lighting before the thunder, the warning before she strikes. "He doesn't love you like this," Luna states firmly.

Bellatrix eyes widen. "Like this?"

"Mad," Luna states grimly. "He doesn't need a second who's lost her mind."

"How do you even know about the—" Bellatrix trails off for the risk of mentioning anything confidential and Luna smiles.

"Oh, yes, Tom Riddle," Luna says brightly. "But I think he goes by the title of, "The Dark Lord," now, doesn't he?"

Bellatrix gapes.

 _(1-0, Luna)_

 **x.X.x**

"My Lord, is he alive?" Bellatrix asks eagerly.

Luna cocks her head curiously. "Why would I tell you that? You don't cooperate with me, Bellatrix. You don't get better."

Bellatrix looks furious but she is a Black and if there is one thing they all know how to do, it is to play games.

Bellatrix's smile is falsely sweet. "Please."

Luna's, however, is real. "Will you learn how to cooperate?"

Bellatrix leans forward across the table and her eyes are flashing and she's raving mad but she looks desperate and then her mouth is forming the only word Luna needs to hear. "Yes."

 **x.X.x**

"You're back early," Ginny comments when Luna walks back into the kitchen of their shared flat, luggage pulled in behind her. "Is she sane?"

"Of course she is," Luna says and smiles, the kind of smile that tears down empires and rebuilds lives.

x.X.x

" _The Dark Lord has struck again, into the heart of our former Prime Minister, Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore,"_ The TV reporter says. " _This is a terrible day for most of our loyal citizens but across the country, certain residents have been seen celebrating the fall."_

Ginny looks up curiously, note furrowing as she stares at the TV as if something has registered.

 _"This fall can be credited to the presence by the Dark Lord's side, the notorious Black Widow, his second-in-command. Her real identity has not been recorded and is believed to be unknown."_

Ginny's glass topples to the floor with a shatter as she stares at Luna in shock and mild horror.

And Luna? She smiles.

 _(Another job well done)_


End file.
